


好孕降临

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*预警：假孕ABO梗 弟A哥O*我流垃圾文





	1. 上

    那天正好是个阳光明媚的星期天，像所有的学生描写的运动会会场当天的天气那样美妙，而傲罗部正好放假，他们的部长当然也不例外，赋闲在家。

    纽特打开家门的时候，本以为会像往常一样，他能够一眼扫见那个西装革履的身影，忒休斯总会在纽特归来的那天在那张能看到门口的沙发椅上坐着，大多时候手里会拿着一份预言家日报，然后在看到他之时，匆忙起身，手里的报纸卷成一团，冲过来给他一个紧紧的、令人快要窒息却又温暖、舒适像家一般的拥抱。而纽特的鼻腔之间会充斥着那股好闻的、带着干燥的青草味和秋日的麦香，再加上一点点纽特也说不明白的小雏菊清香。哪怕忒休斯再三声明，他的信息素并没有小雏菊的味道，纽特还是坚持自己的看法，他想，他更相信自己的鼻子，毕竟，从小到大，忒休斯总有那么几回坏心眼地欺骗他。

    年长的斯卡曼德是家成立的充分必要条件。

    可今天好像如此得与众不同，他没能第一时间看到他的Omega，那张椅子空落落的，纽特的心却提到了嗓子眼，悬空吊着，就连准备好的开场白也一并被撕碎再吞回肚子里。

    他本来想对着忒休斯说一句他从雅各布那里学来的情话的，现在计划泡了汤。

    忒休斯仿佛没了踪影，就连显影咒都照不出他的踪迹。而如果不是那股淡淡的信息素味道，纽特甚至要以为这儿不过是个寂静空荡的空盒子。那股淡淡的信息素的味道指向了书房，纽特的步子很轻，事实上，他要比他表现出来的更加慌张，梅林，为什么这种时刻他不能像忒休斯说的那样不要太像纽特斯卡曼德一点，可关于忒休斯，他总是镇静不下来——忒休斯到底怎么了？

    尽管他们之间的链接告诉他忒休斯很安全，可纽特还是止不住地担心，他的哥哥，他的Omega总是习惯逞强，爱帮别人拿主意，更因为性别的原因，要敏感得多，尽管他从来都不承认，这时他会像个五六岁的小孩那样，坚决不认为自己身上还存有这些毛病。纽特却又还觉得幸运，毕竟这样小孩子气的忒休斯只有他一个人品尝过个中滋味。

    “嘿，忒休斯，你还好吗？”纽特小心翼翼地推开书房那扇半掩着的门，他不想表现的那么在意忒休斯并没有迎接他这个事实，可该死的，他就是很在意，他尴尬地挠了挠自己的头发，不经意地结巴着说道：“你瞧…诶…是这样的，我今天没在那张沙发椅上看到你，你…你是有什么事嘛。”

    他的忒休斯本来低头正在看着文件，也许是傲罗部琐碎的公文，他难得戴上了眼镜，平日里梳理得当的卷发，现在垂下几缕挂在额头前，这让他看上去年轻了许多，就像是踌躇满志刚毕业不久的学生。忒休斯的双手交叉在一块儿，架在桌子上，他板着一张脸，面无表情地对着纽特慢吞吞地说道：“事实上，我确实有事要告诉你。不知道你有没有准备好。”

    纽特并不觉得自己是个爱哭鬼，但他向梅林发誓，看在Alpha的尊严上，刚刚有一刻，他不安地快要哭出来了。他深吸一口气，逐渐平复下心情——该死，他为什么就是不能，纽特绝望地盯着Omega那双仿佛装满了星辰的蓝灰色眼睛，用近乎放弃的口吻说道：“呼——我准备好了。”

    “...事实上，你可以不用那么紧张。”忒休斯依旧板着脸，语气有些松动，“如果这玩意儿没有骗我的话，我应该怀孕了。”

    忒休斯怀孕了。忒休斯怀孕了？

    “不用摆出那副表情，你没听错。我怀孕了。”

    接过忒休斯递过来的那根据说有百分之九十九准确率的魔法验孕棒的时候，纽特觉得自己的手都在哆嗦，这可要比驯服一头马形水怪要难多了。确实，在他离家之前，他们来过一炮，而他难得射进了忒休斯的生殖腔。

    忒休斯终究是忍不住自己的欲望，小跑过来抱住了还愣着的纽特，将头埋在对方的臂弯之中，小幅度地蹭着。一个月的分离，Omega早就快到了要崩溃的边缘。暴风雨一直藏着那张面具底下，如今纽特能够窥探出一些，他同样紧紧地揽着忒休斯。

    他也很想他。事到如今，他的Omega现在尚且平坦的小腹之中甚至为他孕育了子嗣。

    “...你硬了，忒休斯。”纽特尴尬地说道，却还是不愿意放手。

    而忒休斯则是舔了舔纽特脖子后面的腺体，梅林知道，当他被Alpha浓厚的信息素包围的时候，他的后面已经迫于生理原因湿透了。“那就帮帮我，好孩子。”忒休斯咬了一口纽特的腺体，好像这样他也能标记他的Alpha一般。

 

-TBC-


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写到最后也没体现出假孕来 我枯萎 大家随便看看好辽

    纽特低吼一声，逐渐释放出自己的信息素，同忒休斯的融合在一块儿，好似水乳交融般契合。往日里柔和、寡淡的信息素此刻却因为他的Omega而变得凌厉、锋锐。Alpha的占有欲、征服欲总是在这一刻体现的淋漓尽致。

    他要再次标记他。

    忒休斯轻柔地抚摸上纽特的脸，他想，这是他的Alpha，而他是他的Omega。常人眼中的纽特斯卡曼德，那个更为年幼的斯卡曼德不过是位不善交际、不喜谈论，害羞、腼腆的神奇动物学家，也许他上过几次《女巫周刊》，写过一本畅销书，但在人们印象中，纽特总是更为柔软、并不强硬的那一位斯卡曼德。忒休斯亲吻在纽特的唇角，此刻Alpha的眼睛已经急的有些红，忒休斯安抚性地说道：“别急，乖孩子，别急。”而纽特呜咽一声，报复般地也咬在忒休斯的腺体上。这让他的Omega不得不仰起他的脖子，尖叫着抱住Alpha的脑袋，他的背部弓出一条漂亮的弧线，就像一只濒死的天鹅最后抬起高傲的头颅。

    他们很快便坦诚相见了，两具赤裸的身体激烈地碰撞在一块儿。忒休斯着迷地凝视着纽特橄榄绿色的瞳孔，这时，他不乏自豪、骄傲，因为只有他曾见过月神举起弓的样子，那是只属于他的阿尔忒弥斯。

    “我需要你，纽特。”忒休斯动情地说道，他能想象到自己的脸上是如何的痴态，可他从不避讳自己的情欲，梅林，他可是爱惨了他，而忒休斯也确实真切地渴望自己所爱之人的阴茎。“我需要很多很多的你。”

    比起床上的场面话，纽特更习惯于用实际行动证明自己。Omega的后面已经变得不能更加湿润了，像一颗滴着水的桃子，他正无意识地呻吟着，前后摆动摩擦着Alpha的阴茎。而当纽特终于将他的性器挤入忒休斯温暖、紧致的甬道之时，两个人同时发出一声舒服的喟叹，这是好比来自灵魂上的契合，合二为一，不分彼此。

    忒休斯正坐在他的阴茎上，高昂着他的脑袋，一只手撑在床单上，另一只手抱着自己的肚子——尽管此刻那里仍是一马平川，但在未来的几个月，便会像吹气球一般鼓起，在那层薄薄的肚皮底下养育着的是他们两人的结晶。纽特望着他亲爱的哥哥的面颊，受人敬仰的傲罗部部长的脸庞好似刀削，此时，线条却变得柔和起来，他的周身仿佛充斥着母性的光辉。

    这让纽特变得更硬了。他握住忒休斯的腰，亲吻着、舔弄着对方的乳头，小口小口吮吸、啃噬着，像婴儿吮吸母亲的乳头那般。他感受到忒休斯的身体在止不住地颤抖——因他而颤抖。“今天我能进入你的生殖腔嘛？”纽特小心翼翼地问道，乖巧的样子仿佛刚刚那个在忒休斯身体里横冲直撞的人不是他一般。忒休斯没有力气阻止他，他将自己的所有都交给了他的Alpha，连同他的后背和生殖腔。“你别射进来…唔…”忒休斯无力地回到，整个人瘫软在纽特身上，就像是溺水之人抓到浮木那般搂着他的Alpha。

    但即便是纽特，在床上的Alpha也是不能信任的。忒休斯感受到纽特的结死死地卡在生殖腔口，他的头靠在纽特的胸上，忒休斯知道，接下来迎接他的会是什么。

    忒休斯说道：“...你骗我，纽特。”

    “彼此彼此，”纽特在最后快要射精的时候叼住忒休斯的腺体，标记他、标记他，“你也曾骗我，说你不爱我。”

    两个人从那场激烈的性爱缓和过来，汗津津地躺在床上，纽特将头搁在忒休斯的脖颈处，闷闷地道：“明天里斯医生会来做日常检查，我记得。”

    “你不用再做弥补的解释了。”忒休斯干巴巴地说道，最后想了想，还是无奈地揉了揉纽特毛茸茸的脑袋，“下不为例。”

    忒休斯想，他总是纵容着纽特，可又有什么办法呢。

 

    “忒休斯！”

    “你突然怎么了？”

    “只是一下子想起雅各布叫我一定要跟你说的话而已。”

    “什么话？”

    “我好爱你啊。”

 

Bonus

 

    这是一个假孕ABO。

 

-END-


End file.
